1994
The following events occurred in the year 1994: Events Unknown date *Hermione Granger founds the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare (S.P.E.W.). *The International Confederation of Wizards' Conference is held in the summer. January *5 January: Harry has his first lesson with Remus Lupin on the Patronus Charm. April *20 April: The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures sentences the Hippogriff Buckbeak to death. June *6 June: Sybill Trelawney told her second prophecy to Harry Potter during his Divination exam. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger discover Peter Pettigrew was responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter. Peter Pettigrew escapes, Sirius Black and Buckbeak are freed by Harry and Hermione, with the assistance of Hermione's Time-Turner. *7 June: Remus Lupin resigns as professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts after his werewolf status is exposed. August *18 August: The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final is held in England, between Ireland and Bulgaria. The Irish National Quidditch team defeats the Bulgarian National Quidditch team 170 to 160, though Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum captures the Golden Snitch. Afterward, a Death Eater riot breaks out and the Dark Mark is cast into the sky by Barty Crouch Jr. September *1 September: During the early morning, Amos Diggory calls on Arthur Weasley to help Alastor Moody after a disturbance at his house. Bartemius Crouch Jr (impersonating Moody), who has abducted Moody, claims he has been attacked by burglars. *2 September: The Fourth years have Herbology, where they learn about Bubotubers. They also have Care of Magical Creatures, where they meet the Blast-Ended Skrewts, and Divination, where they start Astrology. The Daily Prophet publishes Rita Skeeter's article about Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody. Barty Crouch Jr, impersonating Alastor Moody, transforms Draco Malfoy into a ferret. *4 September: Bartemius Crouch Jr (impersonating Alastor Moody) teaches the Fourth year students about the Unforgivable Curses. October *31 October: The Goblet of Fire selects the champions for the Triwizard Tournament, held for the first time in centuries at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the scheming of Barty Crouch Jr, posing as Alastor Moody, Harry Potter is unexpectedly chosen as a fourth champion. November Original Timeline *24 November: **The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. **Cedric Diggory uses a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He is burned, but retrieves the egg and passes. Second Timeline *24 November: ** The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy arrive back in time from 3 September, 2020 of the original timeline, dressed in Durmstrang Institute robes. **Before Cedric Diggory can use a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog, the two boys use a Disarming Charm to stop him. He fails the task. After 5 minutes, the two boys are flung back to 3 September, 2020 to find they have changed the future in this timeline. Third Timeline *24 November: **When Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy travel to the second task in February 1995, they do not change the events of their most recent visit to 24 November 1994. Therefore, Cedric still fails the first task in this changed timeline. Fourth Timeline *24 November: **Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy arrive back in time from 29 October, 2020 of the second revised timeline. The two boys from the original timeline attempt to use a Disarming Charm to stop Cedric Diggory from succeeding, but Hermione uses a Shield Charm to stop them and try and turn things back to how they were in the original timeline. Cedric Diggory successfully uses a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He is burned, but retrieves the egg and passes. **Even though Cedric completed the first task, it still didn't not happen in the original timeline since Scorpius has yet to correct the second task. Once he did, the fourth timeline was ended and the original timeline was restored. December Original Timeline *25 December ** The Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Ron Weasley goes with Padma Patil and Hermione Granger goes with Viktor Krum. Without realising, seeing this sparks jealousy in Ron Weasley, which later leads to him and Hermione Granger falling in love. Second Timeline *25 December: **The Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Hermione Granger, having seen two Durmstrang students disarming Cedric Diggory, suspects that Viktor Krum told them to sabotage Cedric's First Task, and turns him down. She goes with Ron Weasley. However, at the ball, Ron Weasley dances with Padma Patil and the two fall in love. Third Timeline *25 December: **The Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Ron Weasley goes with Padma Patil and Hermione Granger goes with Viktor Krum. Without realising, seeing this sparks jealousy in Ron Weasley, which later leads to him and Hermione Granger falling in love. It is the same as the second timeline since Scorpius is yet to change his intervention in the first task. Fourth Timeline * 25 December: ** Scorpius Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Severus Snape time travel from the third timeline and use a Shield Charm to fix their intervening in the first task. It changes the future to a fifth timeline where the day of the Yule Ball happened the same way it did in the original timeline, although since they still haven't fixed their intervening in the second task, it is not completely the same. They eventually do and the original timeline is restored. Individuals who started at Hogwarts Gryffindor *Dennis Creevey *Jimmy Peakes *Natalie McDonald *Nigel Wolpert Hufflepuff *Eleanor Branstone *Laura Madley *Owen Cauldwell *Kevin Whitby Ravenclaw *Stewart Ackerley *Orla Quirke Slytherin *Malcolm Baddock *Graham Pritchard Unknown house *Emma Dobbs Known individuals who graduated from Hogwarts *Marcus Flint *Penelope Clearwater *Percy Weasley *Oliver Wood Deaths *Bertha Jorkins *Frank Bryce Behind the scenes *30 November: William Melling, who played Nigel Wolpert, born. *Violet Columbus, who played Girl with flowers, born. External links *1994 at Wikipedia See also *Dating conventions fr:1994 fi:1994 nl:1994 pl:1994 ru:1994 год 94